


Five of Noah Bennet's Most Awkward Christmases

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of five awkward Christmas-time moments for Noah Bennet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five of Noah Bennet's Most Awkward Christmases

December 1991

Primatech Paper was not by any means a normal company to work for. Still, Noah was excited about attending his first Company holiday party. It was interesting to see everyone so relaxed, so festive, so... drunk.

"Bennet, how nice to see you standing there," Thompson's sly drawl was something he should be used to by now but it still gave him the creeps the way he said his name. His eyes followed Thompson's leery gaze down his body and back up, over his head.

Great, mistletoe. Why did things like this always happen to him?

Thompson chuckled and staggered over to Noah, capturing his mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss. Noah tensed, shuddered and then groaned as he felt the blood rush to his groin despite himself.

 

December 1995

Being out of the country and away from his family at Christmas was hard. He knew Sandra and the kids were angry and upset but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Happy Christmas, Bennet," his partner grinned at him as he slid the key into their door at the hotel.

"Merry Christmas, Claude," Noah returned with a smile. At least he wasn't alone.

When they made their way inside only to find just one bed, Noah tried to convince himself it wasn't a big deal. Claude didn't say a word about it so he was determined not to be the one to complain.

He held his tongue as they got undressed and climbed into bed, told himself not to breathe so heavily. But when Claude rolled over and pressed his erection against Noah's hip, every ounce of self restraint went out the window.

 

December 2001

It was a nice, cozy Christmas morning filled with steaming mugs of hot cocoa and a warm glow from the fire Noah had built in the fireplace. The Bennet family gathered in front of the tree to open their presents.

Claire jumped up and down excitedly when she opened up an electric razor from “Santa”. Noah gave Sandra a look. They had talked about this; Claire was too young, but Sandra had insisted that an electric razor would be safe and all the other girls Claire’s age were shaving their legs. She didn’t want Claire to feel held back or embarrassed. He supposed he’d have to get used to his little girl growing up. Of course, she immediately ran upstairs to try out the new device.

“Daddy, feel my legs! So smooth!” Noah forced a smile and reached out to touch Claire’s leg, swallowing hard as his fingers glided over the silkiness of her skin.

 

December 2006

Karaoke at the Company holiday party sounded like a horrible idea to Noah. It wasn’t that he was a bad singer, but letting Eden pick out the song made him uneasy. As she beckoned him over to the microphone, he downed the rest of his drink and nodded at her.

Baby, it’s Cold Outside. Perfect. And he couldn’t deny that Eden’s voice was spellbinding… He chuckled softly, waiting for his lines.

“I ought to say no, no, no, sir” Eden smiled up at him wickedly.

“Mind if I move in closer?” Noah slid up behind her, really getting into the part now.

“At least I’m gonna say that I tried” She moved against him just enough to make it seem very much the opposite of trying.

“What’s the sense of hurting my pride?” He gave her a very meaningful look and shifted.

“Ah, but it’s colllld outsiiiide” They barely managed to finish the song and make their way to the supply closet before frantically devouring each other and pulling at clothing that obstructed their way.

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow”  
“Think of my life long sorrow”  
“At least there will be plenty implied”  
“If you caught pneumonia and died”  
“Baby, it’s cold outside”

 

December 2010

After the fiasco at last year's Thanksgiving, Noah was very surprised that Lauren even stuck around at all. But she had, and he was happy. So happy that this year, he thought he’d have a Christmas party for the extended Bennet family as well. Sandra and Doug were coming, along with Lyle, Claire and Lauren. Everything was all ready to go. He had a tree, all the food, (which he had ordered in but no one needed to know that part) the apartment was decked in holly, so to speak.

The doorbell rang and he answered with a smile, expecting Lauren as she had said she’d be a bit early to help with any last minute details.

“Noah. I need your help,” Peter had a note of desperation in his voice.

He led him inside and sat him down on the couch.

“Tell me what the problem is and we’ll fix it,” Noah was always the Company man. Even on Christmas.

He wasn’t prepared for Peter to start crying though. As Peter leaned in to cry on his shoulder, he held up his hands, not knowing what to do with them for a moment before embracing him in a supportive hug.

Noah stroked Peter’s back, trying to comfort him and Peter looked up at him with a teary, wet smile.

“Thanks, I just didn’t know where else to go. I can’t talk to my mom…”

Noah smiled at him softly, “I know how your mother can be. It’s okay.”

And suddenly, Peter’s mouth was searching out Noah’s for a damp, salty kiss and Noah was giving into it, not entirely reluctantly.

That’s when Sandra, Claire and Lyle plus Doug and Lauren burst in through the front door all at once. Noah wasn’t sure how he could ever explain his way out of this one.


End file.
